hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2022 Atlantic was an above average season, with 15 named storms forming. It was notable for having 2 category 5 hurricanes. Name List: ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2022 till:30/12/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/06/2022 till:29/06/2022 color:TS text:"Alex" from:30/07/2022 till:05/08/2022 color:C2 text:"Bonnie" from:12/08/2022 till:21/08/2022 color:C3 text:"Colin" from:14/08/2022 till:18/08/2022 color:TS text:"Danielle" from:23/08/2022 till:05/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Earl" from:12/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Faith" from:20/09/2022 till:23/09/2022 color:TS text:"Gaston" barset:break from:09/10/2022 till:22/10/2022 color:C5 text:"Hermine" from:20/10/2022 till:22/10/2022 color:TS text:"Ian" from:25/10/2022 till:30/10/2022 color:TS text:"Julia" from:29/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 color:TS text:"Keegan" from:02/11/2022 till:08/11/2022 color:C1 text:"Lisa" from:06/11/2022 till:11/11/2022 color:C1 text:"Mason" from:21/11/2022 till:25/11/2022 color:TS text:"Nicole" barset:break from:25/11/2022 till:13/12/2022 color:C3 text:"Otto" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:30/12/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alex Alex was an average tropical storm that formed on June 23rd, south of the Gulf of Mexico. It then made landfall on Florida on June 27, and crossed the state in 10 hours. It moved north and dissolved. Alex was responsible for 5 deaths. Hurricane Bonnie A tropical wave became organized on July 29, and began Tropical Depression Two on July 30. It then became Tropical Storm Bonnie 20 hours later. It began to move east, towards the caribbean. Soon after, Bonnie began to develop an eye, and became a hurricane. Bonnie peaked as a category 2 for its landfall on Haiti, and slowed down significantly. Bonnie spend over a day moving over Haiti, bringing hurricane force winds, and rainfall. It then moved back into the sea before making a landfall on Cuba as a category 1 hurricane. It exited the cuba coast 8 hours later and made a final landfall near Georgia as a TS, and dissipated inland. Bonnie caused over 300 fatalities, and $5.4 billion in damage, resulting in its name retired. Hurricane Colin Colin was the first major hurricane of the season when it reached that intensity on August 16. It slowly passed the Bahamas, reaching peak intensity as it moved. it then began to take a typical cape verde route, until it made an unexpected landfall on North Carolina, slightly below peak intensity, causing tons of damage. Colin then moved out to sea and made a final landfall near Maine as a C1 before dissipating. Colin caused 90 fatalities and $10.8 billion in damage, the name Colin was retired due to this storm. Tropical Storm Danielle Danielle was a short lived TS that formed just after Colin did. Danielle briefly peaked as a 45 mph TS northeast of the Yucatan before curving west. It then weakened to a depression, before again achieving TS status for its landfall on Mainland Mexico on August 17. Danielle was responsible for 2 fatalities. Hurricane Earl Earl started its life as a TD that formed north of Puerto Rico on August 23. It then began to curve south. Most forecasts showed a landfall on Florida as a Category 1 hurricane. However, Earl turned further south and began to rapidly intensify, slamming the Bahamas as a C4. Just before exiting the Bahamas, however, Earl peaked as a low-end category 5 hurricane. Earl then began to speed up the east coast, making a Newfoundland landfall as a C2, crossing the country in only 7 hours. Earl was an extremely strong storm, that resulted in over 120 fatalities and $8 billion in damage. The name Earl was retired. Hurricane Faith Faith was a weaker hurricane that, thankfully, did not impact land. It briefly peaked as a Category 1 hurricane in open waters, and dissipated on September 18. Faith did not impact any land. Tropical Storm Gaston Gaston formed as a TD west of the Cape Verde islands on September 20. Gaston peaked as a minimal TS on September 22, before rapidly weakening, it dissipated on September 23. Gaston's remnants brought rain to the Leeward Islands. Hurricane Hermine Hermine formed south of the D.R. on October 9, and moved west. Hermine was originally supposed to make landfall as a TS on the Yucatan, but instead Hermine moved south and began to intensify rapidly. It reached category 5 status on October 13. It then began to move north, scraping past Cuba and Cozumel as a C4, bringing powerful winds and rainfall. It then made landfall on New Orleans as a weak C5, devastating the entire state, It then managed to pass all the way to the east coast, before reintensifying and breifly becoming a hurricane again. Hermine finally dissipated on October 22, having brought over 1,000 lives and $20 billion in damage with it. Tropical Storm Ian Ian was a minimal Tropical Storm that did not affect land. It formed on October 20 and dissolved on October 22. Tropical Storm Julia Julia, while not truly affecting land, did bring swells to Bermuda, which caused 1 indirect fatality. Julia formed on October 25 and dissolved on October 30. Tropical Storm Keegan Keegan made landfall on Central America as a weak TS, before passing back into the sea a few hours later. The storm made a second landfall on the Yucatan Penninsula as a Depression, it passed through there, and dissipated on October 31. Keegan caused $100,000 in damage and no fatalities. Hurricane Lisa Lisa formed on November 2, and headed west. The storm made landfall on extreme southern Texas as a Low-end C1, before rapidly dissipating inland. Lisa caused 11 fatalities and $2 million in damage. Hurricane Mason Mason formed on November 6, and made landfall on North Carolina as a Tropical Storm on November 9. It lasted 2 days inland, before dissolving on November 11. Mason caused 7 fatalities and $5 million in damage. Tropical Storm Nicole Nicole formed on November 21 as a depression, before making landfall on Cuba as a Strong Tropical Storm. It also passed through the bahamas, before speeding up the east coast and dissolving on November 25. Nicole caused 1 indirect fatality. Hurricane Otto Otto formed on November 25, as a depression. This storm would take a typical cape verde route, and be a very long lived storm, despite the how late it was in the season. Otto would pass close to Bermuda, bringing strong winds. No fatalities occurred in Bermuda, and $500,000 in damage occurred. Otto dissolved in the open Atlantic on December 13. Storm Names The Slight La Nina lead to 15 named storms. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Bonnie, Colin, Earl, and Hermine were retired. They will be replaced with Brooke, Cedric, Emile, and Holly in the 2028 season. Name list for 2028 Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons